To Wake Up At Dusk Chapter 1
by Heartless543
Summary: This is my first fan fiction that I hope I can make into a continuing chapter story about someone finally moving to a place where he can really just relax. But the likes of that ever happening is no existent when on his first night in his new home he is robbed of sleep by a weird "dream"


TO WAKE UP AT DUSK

To wake up is considered the best part of the day to most people. And I can understand why with everyone constantly in fear of the sun going down. I live in small town near the country side in England. Its honestly a pretty beautiful place to live if you can mind the hazards. Its really not that much to deal with in my opinion. You have to watch that you don't wander off the Cliffside(pretty simple right?) Watch for snakes in the taller grass, mind the heat to avoid heat stroke, stay inside at night to take shelter from the vampire raids, and NEVER GET ON OLD MAN JAK'S LAND! He is the classic old man with a shotgun, its ridiculous… But yeah all in all I like it here. Oh! I never introduced myself, sorry I can be kinda forgetful at times… I'm Roxas and I've lived here for about a year now. What? Confused? Oh, the vampire thing? Yeah I didn't really explain that yet. Might as well before I forget again.

When I first moved here I thought it was the perfect little place to just relax and take life as it comes ya know? The reason because the people didn't really like to get involved with other peoples lives. Ya see I've never been the social type… Ive always been more of a leave be and let me sleep kinds guy. So ya perfect place in my mind. Then I learned a secret of this town. A secret that would make my anti social self spiral into a world of wonder.

Allow me to set the scene if you will. First night in my new home, just got all my manga set up on my selves. TV plugged in with games off to the side. Computer table near an outlet with my laptop charging. Everything was nice in my little one room house (admitted it was a little small but cozy). I was finally ready to have my first nights sleep here. But if I actually got that good nights sleep I wouldn't feel the need to write this in the place. I had just gotten into bed and then as if on queue, as if the world itself leaned over to mars and said "Hey, watch me mess with this guy" people just start going crazy! And I'm left thinking that I picked a secret little party town, just my luck… I went over to my one window on the other side of the room and I couldn't believe what I was seeing! People running from their homes and thenpeople with (no joke) wings going inside! Now my first thought was that I was just really tired from the move so I decided to go back to bed. My second thought was "I wish I had wings…"

Now if you thought that was the end of it then don't go into fortune telling because ill say right now, the gift… ya don't have it… I somehow managed to fall asleep with all of that noise outside only to be woken up not more then 5 minutes later! Now some people wake up in the night by a pet that wants outside or a sibling that had a bad dream or even to use the bathroom at midnight. I on the other hand was woken up to a girl in a weird police uniform leaning over me. I didn't really do anything I just kinda laid there in a sleepy daze. She looked she was investigating me, like she was looking me over. Now that my eyes weren't clouding anymore I could see she was really cute! She had beautiful blonde hair that curled up a little at the end, amazing blue eyes, INSANELY BIG BO-… hands…, and wings! Adorable little black wings on her back!

She finally spoke in her accent that I couldn't really name at the time. " Who are you?" I didn't really have any time to think before I started talking. "My name is Roxas. But, who are you? Or rather what is happening?" She didn't say anything after that rather she just leaned in closer. At this point I could feel her breathing creating a gentle breeze that roles over my neck. She was so close all I could see was her eyes. She started to close her eyes and with out any instruction mine followed the example.

Now to wake up after an experience like that you would think I'd start to freak out right? I mean it's the most logically thing to do. I just saw a town get invaded by weird winged demon things with people running around in terror. Not to mention the girl that made it into my room and basically studied me. But it that point I thought it was just a weird dream. I decided to look out my window and see if anything was different. So I got outta bed, showered, brushed, cloths, etc. When looked every seemed to be going through their daily motions. People going to the store, heading out to eat, and just going about their day. I thought I had just watched too much anime. After getting around and everything I decided to go out. I got my laptop and put it in my satchel along with my wallet and sketch book.

I locked the door on the way out and went on my way. I passed by a flower shop that had a beautiful arrangement in the store window that I couldn't help but stop and look at. They an illusion like pattern that made it seem to change colors from a playful fiery orange to deep blood red. It was in the shape of what I assumed was meant to be a heart. The store owner, a lady in glasses with long somewhat silverish hair, saw me looking at it. I noticed and gave a nervous wave. She looked at me with a pleasant smile but for some reason her eyes seemed to look at me in a different way. I left and kept going but I keep feeling like her eyes were assessing me. I put it in the back of my mind on decided to focus on finding something to eat.

I couldn't find a fast food place but I found a bakery (which was a god send!) and was able to get a loaf of bread that was big enough to last me a week! After I broke off a piece and ate it I decided to sit down at a nearby park like area. I took my laptop out and tried to turn it on… tried… it never really held a charge… but before I closed it I saw something that caught my eye reflected on the screen. I turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair wearing sunglasses hiding behind a tree. But she looked away when I saw her. I decided to go home and just relax.

On the way there I kept thinking about the girl I saw in the park. And then I passed the flower shop again but the own didn't seem to be there so I kept walking. I finally made it back home after my day exploring and put my bag up, plugged in my laptop, and jumped onto my bed. I decided to play something before bed so I played MARVEL Vs. CAPCOM 3 online. After getting destroyed countless times I was tired and got ready for bed. I got into bed and there wasn't any sound tonight. So I just laid down and went to sleep. Apparently sleep is a foreign concept here because I was woken up to the sight of the girl who was studying me the night before! Two emotion… anger from lack of sleep… and curiosity… I had to find out why she hated sleep! "Whoa! Hold on! What's happening! Why do you have wings! Can I have wings!? They look really cool!

The second time she talked I learned her name. "My name is Seres. You're Roxas!" She knew my name but I didn't tell her my name. Then I remembered the "dream" I had last night was something causes by magna overload! It actually happened! So instead of freaking out earlier, I decided to do so now. The first thing I could think of left my mouth. "MY HOUSE HOW!?" Realizing that didn't make sense and seeing the troubled look she gave me. I restructured my statement. "HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE!" she answered like it was just a normal thing. "I came in through the window. I like it here." Of all times my antisocial half decided to realize I had a cute alone in my house. To say the least I was on a new level of panic…

I tried to calm down and while I did she sat on the floor next to my bee as if waiting for me to say something. After regaining some of my sanity I was ready to try to talk. "So… your name is Series?" She quickly replied "Seres. (S-AIR-US)." I felt both glad she sounded it out for me and a little made fun of too. I had so many questions piling up I felt I needed a secretary just to fire for all the chaos in my head. I finally was able to pull one from the growing mountain of confusion. "Alright then, Seres. Why do you have those wing things on your back?" She turned around and looked at the little wings. They seemed no bigger than my palm. "Those are my vampire wings. Every vamp-" I couldn't help but interrupt when I heard that. "WAIT! STOP! PAUSE! FREEZE!" She looked confused again. "What is it?" for some reason I had to question this. "YOU SAID YOU WERE A VAMPIRE! JUST LIKE THAT! NOT A BIG DEAL, YA KNOW IM JUST A VAMPIRE! NOTHING TO FREAK OUT ABOUT RIGHT!

I started to find it hard to breathe. I fell over, my head back on my pillow looking off to the side. Seres moved in front of me came closer to my face to were I could only see her eyes. Just like before I remembered. She slowly started to close her eyes and mine started to once more follow. I tried to rush out my thoughts. "Wait what's going on why are you-" I woke up full of questions.

CHAPTER 1


End file.
